poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 2. (Fade to it is now raining as a bus drives up. A man gets off, as the heroes get out of the bus. The bus then leaves. The heroes are looking at the map with a lantern. The same rain from Jurassic Park is also heard) Mario: Okay, let's see. How are we gonna get to the Cerulean City Gym? Luigi: Oh, there it is. Three blocks down and, uh, four blocks over. Toad: Maybe this path won't be so bad after all. Peach: Well, why don't we just try taking the shortcut through Jurassic Park? Yoshi: Yeah, I hope this way's easier. Mario: Uh, gee, Princess Peach, um... I don't know. I mean, you know, it could be risky. Luigi: Yeah, this place will be crawling with dinosaurs that might want to eat us. Peach: Oh, come on, guys. Remember our pledge? "Through storm and rain and dark of night..." Mario: "Never fail to do what's right." Luigi: You got that right, bro. Mario: All right. Duty calls. (Mario whistles as the heroes walk through Jurassic Park. Mario's whistling falters when they got to the T-Rex Paddock. We also hear booming sounds) Peach: Uh, Mario, maybe we better go back? Uh, it's so dark in there. (A T-Rex's arm is over the "Danger! 10,000 volts" sign, before it slips away) Yoshi: Uh-oh, and I have a bad feeling that something is in there. Toad: Me too. Mario: '''Dark? Who's afraid of the dark? Look, you guys stay here. I'll go check it out. (Mario enters the dark paddock, carrying the lantern with him. Peach, Luigi, Toad, and Yoshi watch worriedly) '''Peach: Uh, Mario? Luigi: What's happening now? Yoshi: Uh-oh... (A loud roar is heard from off-screen. Mario comes out yelling. He passes Peach and the others) Peach: Wait for us! Luigi: Mario, wait up! Yoshi: Guys, look out! (The T-Rex comes out of the paddock and roars) Luigi: It's a T-Rex! Let's get out of here! (The heroes flee in terror as the T-Rex chases them. They eventually reach the main gate, close it, and escape. The T-Rex gives up and retreats. The heroes catch their breath) Yoshi: Whew. That was really scary. I'm not going in there again. Toad: Yeah, me too. Luigi: So how about we try the three blocks down and four blocks over? Toad: Yeah, let's stick with that. Peach: (To Mario) What did you do to make him so mad? Mario: Nothing. He was just a grumpy old T-Rex. Peach: Well, after all, waking him up in the middle of the night, wouldn't you be grumpy too? (Giggles) Yoshi: Yeah, why would you be grumpy? Mario: I didn't mean to wake him up in the middle of the night. And I was walking through the thing, and I just... (Mario chatters as the heroes walk) (Fade to black) (Fade to what appears to be the Cerulean City Gym. Now we are inside as the heroes enter the gym) Mario: All right. You guys looks over there. And I'll take a look around and see what I can find. (Mario walks over to the closet and discovers a box) Mario: (To the others) Psst! Psst! Psst! Hey, guys, over here. I found something. These are Misty's belongings. Peach: Oh, good work. Now we're getting somewhere. (They all look in the box) Peach: Oh, look. There must be some treasures. Toad: Wow, fascinating. Luigi: Boy, the things Pokémon trainers collect. (We see Big the Cat, who's sleeping in his chair. He woke up when he heard the heroes) Peach: Do you think she could be still here in the Cerulean Gym? Mario: Well, she can't be. It says on the box, "Hold until further notice." Yoshi: Maybe she went out to catch more Pokémon or something. Luigi: No, I think she's gone fishing. Mario: No, because she would have taken these things with her. And I also know her, because she's an old friend of my pal, Ash Ketchum. (Big the Cat spots the heroes) Big the Cat: Who's there? Luigi: We've been spotted! Mario: Quick, take cover! (The heroes quickly hide) Big the Cat: Now, now, now. Keep it down. Keep it down. If anyone finds out that there are intruders in here, I will get kicked out and lose my job. Peach: Oh, it's all right, mister. We won't be here very long. Big the Cat: I am a mite too lazy to be watching everything in the Cerulean Gym. Mario: Wait, who are you? Big the Cat: Me? Oh, I'm Big the Cat. Luigi: What are you doing here at the Cerulean Gym? Big the Cat: I was called to the Cerulean Gym by Misty's sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet. There were also friends of mine. When I got here, they asked me if I could watch over the Cerulean Gym while they're away. Boy, these girls really put me into these situations. Toad: Wait a minute, you know Misty? Big the Cat: Of course. I was her friend. And I always like going fishing with her. Peach: Oh, I didn't know you had a fishing pole. Yoshi: Wow. So that's why you're here at the Cerulean Gym. Mario: I see. So, uh, Big, could you tell us what happened to Misty? She was the leader of the Cerulean City Gym. Big the Cat: Oh, well, I sure can. But you're not gonna find her around here. You see, poor Misty, she left. Mario: Uh, when was the last time you saw Misty? Yoshi: When do you see her? What happened to her? Toad: Yeah, tell us how. Peach: Was there anything unusual? Try to remember. Big the Cat: Let's see, now. Uh... The last time I saw her... (Flashback starts with Big the Cat walking towards Misty sitting by the pool (which is used for the battlefield) feeling miserable. Togepi is also with her) Big the Cat: (Narrating) ...she was sitting over there by the pool all alone. She looked awful sad. And so I asked her... (Big the Cat gets closer to Misty) Big the Cat: What's the matter, Misty? Misty: Nothing. Big the Cat: Oh, come on now. Please, no secrets. You tell your pal, Big the Cat, huh? Misty: Well, it was another miserable day at the Cerulean Gym. Big the Cat: What happened? Misty: A Pokémon trainer came into the gym, and when I looked at him, he ran off like a coward. He must think I'm mean. Big the Cat: Oh. He couldn't be. Now, you listen to me, Misty. You're something extra special. Misty: No, I'm not. (She walks over to the window) Big the Cat: Well, you know, Pokémon trainers need to come into the Cerulean Gym to challenge you. And they defeat you and you reward them the Cascade Badge, which is what all trainers need. Misty: Honest? Big the Cat: I'll bet my whiskers on it. But you've got to believe it. Keep the faith, Misty. (Looks out the window) Look, you see that bluebird? Misty: Oh, yes, I do. (A bluebird is sitting on a branch of a tree) Big the Cat: Well, you see, faith is a bluebird you see from afar. (The bluebird flies away) It's for real and as sure as the first evening star. You can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight, but it's there just the same, making things turn out right. Misty: Can't touch it or buy it or wrap it up tight, but it's there just the same, making things turn out right. (Picks up her Togepi) But whoever likes me, has to like Togepi, too. (She shows Togepi to Big) Big the Cat: Oh, he's such a cute little guy. He doesn't look like he's completely hatched, isn't he? Togepi: Togepi! Misty: (Giggles) Oh, here. I brought something for you. (She hands two gingersnap crackers to Big) Big the Cat: (Taking a lick from the gingersnap crackers) Mmm, grand notion. Catnip snaps. Misty: No, they're ginger snaps. (Laughs) Big the Cat: (Chuckles) Well, a fisherman like me could use a little ginger. And I could give Froggy a taste. Misty: I just took two extra ones for lunch today. (Whispering) We're not supposed to do that. Big the Cat: Yeah, well, you can trust me. I won't tattletale on you. Misty: Thanks, Big, you're the best. (She hugs Big) Big the Cat: (Sighs) You're welcome, Misty. Misty: Oh, we better hurry. My sisters have prepared supper. Big the Cat: All right, come on. (He takes Misty down the stairs) (Flashback ends) Big the Cat: She seemed happy enough, but the next thing I heard, Misty was gone. Mario: Well, aren't the police still looking for her? Big the Cat: No. No, no. They gave up weeks ago. Yoshi: What about her sisters? Were they able to find to her? Big the Cat: Nope, they never even heard a word from her. Peach: Oh, no. This is terrible. Poor Misty. (Luigi is looking at the fish in the aquarium) Luigi: I just can't believe that Misty would run away. Uh, Big, please think. Now there must be something else. Big the Cat: Well, uh, come to think of it, there was. Uh, oh, no. It's nothing. Misty wouldn't get in with her. Mario: Wait. Get in what? With who? Big the Cat: Well, you see, some weird lady tried to give Misty a ride, but she shouldn't have anything to do with trashy people like them. Peach: Trashy people? Who? Big the Cat: Well, she and her partners run a sleazy pawn shop down the street. Mario: Guys, we must go down there and investigate. Big the Cat: Suit yourself, but you guys would be wasting your time going down there. Mario: She could be in real trouble. We gotta find her and help her. (Mario and the others leave the Cerulean City Gym) Big the Cat: (Laughs) Yeah, but... five of you guys. What...what can you do? (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes